The specific objective of this contract is to develop a protocol for the cryopreservation of spermatozoa from the most common rat strain, the Sprague Dawley rat. This protocol and modification of it will then be subsequently investigated on the hypertensive rat, diabetes insipidus rat, and homozygous jaundiced "Gunn" rat.